


Modern AU Hux X Female Reader

by IsilwenShadewind



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is a dick, Blood, Blood and Injury, But He Gets Better, Chubby Armitage Hux, Chubby Ben Solo, F/M, Fat Hux, Fat Shaming, Injured Hux, Injury Recovery, Weight Gain, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsilwenShadewind/pseuds/IsilwenShadewind
Summary: Hux takes a nasty fall while on a hike. The reader nurses him back to health. A little too well.





	Modern AU Hux X Female Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I co-wrote this with zimantha87 over on DeviantArt; half credit goes to her. If you liked this go check out her stuff she's got a lot of stories like this with different characters.
> 
> https://zimantha87.deviantart.com/

Today was the day that (name)'s husband, Armitage, would be going on a hike with a group of his coworkers. He was not looking forward to it.  
He wasn't the outdoorsy type - not really a fan.  
Plus he was pretty out of shape and quite heavy, not that he or (name) minded; she loved it actually. But it wasn't good for a hike.  
He was currently at about 250 pounds, but he was much softer and heavier than his best friend Ben that was also attending the hike. Ben was fit and muscular and had all of the women at the office swooning over him. Meanwhile, Armitage was only able to win over (name)'s affections, which he never minded. He was absolutely, completely in love with his wife. He just was jealous that he couldn't make even a young intern feel something for him. 

Alas, he agreed to go along on this hike with Ben as his "wing man," aka, the sensitive one that will deal with Ben when he was sufficiently drunk later in the evening 

"It's almost time for you to go, Armie. Do you have all of your things?", (name) asked.  
She hugged her husband and planted a kiss on his plump lips.

"Yes," he said, kissing back. "I wish you could go. I would much rather spend time with you in the woods than that idiot friend of mine or my dumbass coworkers." 

She chuckled, hugging him tightly. 

"You be careful, love," (name) said. "Don't let Ben get in too much trouble." 

"I'll try my best, but you know that he's like a gigantic child sometimes.", he told her with a shake of his head.  
"I just hope that he remembers that I'm not as into this as he is, and doesn’t try to make me keep up with him, or your husband is going to be dead in the woods."

"Don't say that, love," she said. "Tell him to slow down or I'll kick his ass." 

A few minutes later, Ben came by in his black jeep and picked Armitage up. 

 

"Where were we going again, Ben?", Armitage asked from the Jeep's passenger seat.  
"Please tell me it's not some ridiculous mountain or something.", he added with a frown.

"You'll have to see!" Is all the raven haired man could say before another 2 hours drive into the woods. 

 

When Ben finally parked the car, they were at a twelve-mile long hiking trail.  
Hux got out of the jeep and stretched, his shirt riding up enough to expose his soft belly. When he saw the trail sign he frowned.  
"Twelve miles, Ben? Really? Does this body look like it can hike twelve miles through the woods?"  
He ran a hand through his red hair as he glared up at his slightly taller friend.

"Relax! It’ll take us four days to do it! That's six miles a day, pretty easy stuff! You'll be fine with no problems. Trust me," Ben said, elbowing his friend in the gut. "Besides, I chose the easy route for the ladies anyway."

Hux frowned again and rubbed at his belly where Ben had hit him.  
"I certainly hope so. My wife will kick your ass if I die out here, you know."

 

They soon began their hike and after only a mile and a half, Hux was ready to turn back and leave. He was already huffing and puffing.  
Armitage was not having a good time. He knew was out of shape, but damn. Despite the fact that it was a chilly autumn morning, he was sweating like crazy. 

"Ben...why did I... let you...drag me...into this?", he hissed.

"Because I'm your best friend and besides, you need some more exercise!" Ben said, catching up to some of the fit girls he was chasing. 

Meanwhile, Armitage was left in the dust. 

"You're sure not acting like it, you dick.", Hux yelled after him as he sat down heavily on a nearby fallen log.  
He rubbed at his knees which were starting to hurt too. This trip was off to a horrible start. 

At the end of the day's hike, Hux could barely move. Every muscle in his body hurt and ached. He was miserable. Meanwhile, Ben was having the time of his life, drinking Coronas around the campfire and hitting on the younger girls.  
Gritting his teeth Armitage forced himself over to where Ben was seated with some of the girls. It looked like he was in the middle of some story of his. A highly embellished one no doubt.

With a pained grunt, he dropped down right next to him. He didn't give a rat's ass if Ben was trying to get laid or not. Hux glared at him before staring into the fire and starting to massage his poor aching knees.  
"If I'm miserable, you're going to be miserable too," he said under his breath. 

They went to bed in their tents for the night. Ben was supposed to be in a tent with Armitage but ended up sneaking into one of the girl's tent for the night. Armitage gave his wife a call and complained about how tired he was and how he hurt, but soon fell asleep when his painkillers kicked in.

 

 

The next day Hux was startled awake by his tent being rattled. He bolted upright not knowing what to think when the front began to unzip. Moments later, Ben poked his head in.  
"Oh good, you're awake.", he said with a lopsided grin.

"Thanks, asshole," Hux said as he moaned from his aching joints. 

"Get dressed! We have a full eight miles to cover today!" Ben said happily. 

"Eight? It should be six if we're splitting this up for four days!" 

"I lied to you. The trail is actually sixteen miles, not twelve," Ben said, leaving in a rush. 

 

Armitage groaned as he pulled himself off of the ground. He would never understand why people slept outside for fun. It fucking hurt.

Once he was dressed for day two of his descent into hell and had his things packed up, he went and found Ben.

"Can I have a word with you?", he hissed as he took the taller man by the collar of his shirt.  
He pulled him off to the side a bit and glared at him.  
"Just what the hell are you doing? First, you tell me twelve miles, now it's sixteen. Is it going to be twenty tomorrow!?"

"Calm down, Arm! It'll be fine! I promise we won't be going too fast. Besides, this trail isn't in very deep woods. You walk a mile to the left and you're on a major highway. I just want to prove to these girls how fit I am," Ben said in a hushed tone. That's when it clicked for Hux. 

"So basically, you brought me to show your little girlfriends how fit and strong you are in comparison to ME? You literally brought me to make an ass of myself and appear ugly and fat for your dates so that you appear as a physically fit alpha male? Fuck you, Ben. I'm going home," Hux said grabbing his bag and walking towards the highway.

 

Hux stomped off in a huff. He heard Ben say something, but he ignored him. Whatever it was, it didn't matter.

He was about fifteen minutes into walking and was already getting short of breath. Why did it have to be up hill? He paused for a moment beside a tree to rest. Looking around he saw that there were a bunch of very dark clouds rolling in.

"Fucking hell."

He took a deep breath and started back up the hill. The highway must be on the other side. Once he got there he could call (name) and get the hell out of here.

 

When he finally made it to the top of the hill, Armitage was panting and in a lot of pain. He dropped down with a moan onto a rock.

He called his wife, told her his location, and she was on her way. However, when he stood up, he slipped on a wet pile of leaves and tumbled down the hill. He blacked out for a few moments, but when he woke up, the bones were literally sticking out of his leg.  
When he saw the state of his leg he almost threw up. Then the pain hit. He did throw up.  
Armitage was in agony. Next time he saw Ben he was going to kick his ass.

When (name) pulled up, she came over with a laugh.  
"You can't nap here silly!"

As she came closer she saw why her husband was on the ground and ran the rest of the to him.  
"Armie! Armie, holy shit what happened?"

She fell to her knees next to him and looked him over. She placed a hand on his chubby cheek and stroked it with her thumb.  
(Name) called an ambulance and stayed with him until they arrived. He explained to her what had happened and cried into her chest until he was taken into the back of the emergency vehicle. She followed behind them to the hospital.

 

Once at the hospital they took him straight to the OR. (Name) had to stay in the waiting room while they took care of her husband. She sat waiting nervously and teary eyed, hoping that her beloved was going to alright.

After several long hours, a nurse stepped out.  
"Mrs. Hux?"  
"Yes!?", almost shouted as she jumped up from her seat.  
"Please come with me."

(Name) was slightly confused, why wasn't she being taken to see him? Was he ok? She was starting to get anxious and concerned.

"Is he ok? I want to see him."  
"He's going to be fine, dear. You can see him in a moment. I just need to talk to you first.", the nurse told her.  
She led (name) into a small office near the OR.  
"My name is Elen by the way. Please have a seat."

(Name) sat down wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible. She really wanted to see her Armie.

"First off, like I said, your husband will be fine. However, his leg was very badly broken. He had five fractures, two of them compound. He also dislocated it in the fall. We've fixed that, but his hips are going to hurt for a little while from it. ", Elen paused to let that information sink in.

"Now with Armitage's leg...with a break that bad, it takes a long time to heal. He is going to have to be off of it for a long time."

(Name) nodded, she would definitely take care of him.

"I think that's all. Are you ready to see him?", Elen asked with a comforting smile.

 

"Definitely," (name) said wiping the tears off of her eyes. 

She ran into the room as fast as she could to her husband, who was on so many painkillers that he could barely see her.

"Armie, sweetheart are you doing alright?", she asked tearfully as she very gently hugged him.  
She then kissed his chubby cheek and brushed his hair away from his forehead.  
"Mmm.... I am now..", he told her. "Missed youuuu."

"Oh God I missed you too...so much..." she said, hugging him tightly, earning a wince from him. 

"Sorry, love," she said, releasing her hold. 

"Sss ok. I'm jus' glad....you're here.", he smiled.  
"So what was the damage?"

She moved her chair close, held his hand, and stroked the back of it.  
"Well, the nurse told me that you dislocated your leg, which they fixed, and broke your leg in five places. Two of those breaks were compound fractures."

"Oh God...so can you tell Ben I can't finish the hike?" He said in a drugged state.

She chuckled. "Yes, I think Ben will understand." 

He fell asleep soon after. (Name) stayed with him for the night at the hospital. While she knew it would be a long road ahead, she was at least assured that he was safe and not in immediate danger. 

 

Several days later Hux was well enough to go home. He was so happy to be able to get the hell out of this place and go home to his own things and his cat. And real food. He missed (name)'s cooking badly. He could swear that he lost weight while he was in the hospital. 

Once they pulled into the driveway his wife came around to help him out of the car.  
As carefully as she could she helped him climb out and handed him his crutches.  
He groaned in pain, his hips stabbing him sharply.  
He was absolutely miserable, but thankfully his wife was there for him. He finally got into his bed and asked her to lay with him.

"Of course, sweetheart."

She climbed in next to him, careful not to move the bed too much and hurt him.  
She got close and laid her head on his soft chest. 

"I'm so glad that you're home now."

"Yeah I am too, but I much rather it have been in one piece instead of several," he said, readjusting himself. 

"I promise that I will take care of your every need," she said, kissing him sweetly. "You'll never have to lift a finger while you recover." 

And (name) kept to her promise entirely.  
She pampered him and spoiled him just like she promised. 

It was now a month and a half since his injury and he was still in quite a bit of pain.  
His body was also reflecting the effects of his wife's constant pampering. He wasn't sure just how much heavier he had gotten, but he definitely had. His belly was taking up more of his lap than he remembered and his chest seemed heavier. It was noticeable everywhere else too, but it seemed to settle mostly in his belly and chest.

"Armie, it’s time for lunch," his wife chimed as she brought him his tray full of food, including a giant slice of chocolate cake for dessert.  
It was probably going to be another three months in the cast plus another year in physical therapy. If she kept feeding him like this, he'd be absolutely huge. 

"You always know when I'm hungry, dear.", he said with a smile. Though it quickly turned to a frown accompanied by a grunt of pain as he tried to sit himself up better to eat.

He sighed. "This is getting old. My hips are still hurting."  
He gladly accepted the tray of food. 

"Thank you, love."

"I'm sorry you still don't feel good," (name) said, rubbing his shoulder as he took another bite of his meal. 

"Not your fault, love," he said in between bites. "Though this fatter belly is your fault." 

"Oh I'll gladly take credit for that.", (name) told him with a grin. "It looks good on you."

Armitage laughed a little as he ate.

"Makes me wonder what you're going to do to me as these holidays start coming around."

She giggled, pinching a roll of his stomach. "You're gonna be as big as Santa by New Years!" 

He nervously laughed back, kind of hoping that she was only joking. 

 

 

Time skip: 2 years later 

 

 

Hux was all healed up now. He occasionally had problems with both his hips and his leg; he walked with a slight limp now. Plus they always acted up in cold and damp weather, but other than that he was doing fairly well.  
Throughout the entire process, he had put on a lot of weight. He now weighed in at about 475 pounds.

At the moment Hux was sitting on the couch at the moment petting his cat, Millicent, thinking about the fact that Ben had never apologized to him for the whole hiking incident. He frowned.  
He hadn't even seen Ben in a year since he was transferred to another office two towns over. He wondered if his friend even knew that he was injured, aside from (name)'s updates on his progress on social media. 

Millicent curled up on her daddy's warm soft tummy and began to purr. He smiled at his little animal, loving that she was actually a clingy cat.  
With a sigh he glanced over at his phone that lay beside him. He wondered if it would be worth the trouble that it would probably end up being. He did miss his friend, but he was also still pretty pissed at him.  
He stroked the orange tabby as he contemplated contacting the man. 

"Hey, honey? Can you come here for a sec?"

(Name) was in the kitchen, finishing up the dessert she had made for the two of them that night. 

"I'm here, love," she said, wiping her hands on her apron. 

"Should I...should I call Ben and see how he's doing? What he's been up to?"

She perched on the arm of the couch and rubbed his shoulder.

"It might be nice. But I owe him a punch at the very least, for all of what he did to my baby. Then a kick in the ass or two for his part in your fall.", she told him with a hug.

"But, seriously, it may be a good thing. When he's not trying to impress girls, he's a good guy."

 

Armitage ended up calling Ben, who did actually apologize for his past actions. They agreed to meet for dinner at the end of the week. Ben said he wanted him to meet his new girlfriend, Rey. 

 

When the day arrived for their dinner Armitage sighed. With the weather how it had been - cold and rainy - he was in quite a bit of pain.  
"The place that we're going to is a buffet, no doubt for my benefit... But I don't know if I'll be able to go back and forth. I'm hurting pretty badly today.", he told his wife as they got ready.

"No shame in that, love," she said, kissing his fat cheek. "I promise I'll take care of you. Ben will understand." 

He looked up at her from the edge of the bed where he was dressing at. How was he so lucky to get such a beautiful woman that cared so much about him? Hell, he was a train wreck. He couldn't even get his shoes on by himself because of his size and his injuries. How could she still love him when she was more of his nurse than a wife?  
(Name) saw his expression change and kissed him again.

"It's alright, I promise. I'll always take care of you, no matter what the reason."

She knelt down and helped him with his shoes. More carefully on his injured side. When she was done, she kissed his huge belly before standing.  
She offered her hands to help him up.

"Come on, I have to beat Ben's ass for him."

He stood with a groan and waddled his way to the car. He felt ridiculous with his walk due to his injuries. He felt he walked even dumber than the Penguin in Batman. But he would ignore his problems for now. He wanted to try and make tonight a good night. 

 

When they arrived, (name) let Armitage off at the door so he wouldn't have to go far, parked the car, then joined him.  
Once inside they looked around for Ben but didn't see him, so (name) guided her husband to a fairly spacious, comfy looking booth. Once he was sitting down she rubbed his shoulder, he was huffing a little and had a pained expression on his face. She frowned. She hated to see him in pain.

"After you get a plate of food into you, please take your pain pill. I know you don't like it, but you'll feel better," she said, rubbing his shoulder again. He sighed and agreed. He hated being dependent on prescriptions and on others. 

Soon, he saw a familiar face enter the building....with a not so familiar body. Ben was hardly recognizable. He was at least 70 pounds heavier than when they went on their hike.  
He waved Ben over and after a moment to let him and his girlfriend get settled, asked how he'd been.

Apparently, Ben met Rey not long after their hike and had been a loyal man to her ever since. He thoroughly apologized for his actions back then and wanted to turn over a new leaf with his friend. 

They casually chatted for a while before getting their food. (Name) went and grabbed Armitage's first plate.  
Armitage accepted Ben's apologies, even if he seemed a little bit touchy on the subject.  
After he finished his first plate, (name) pulled a bottle of pills from her purse.

"Do you need one or two, sweetheart? And please take two if you need them."

He sighed, accepting the second one and took it with his sweet tea. 

Ben came back with not only a second plate but also a third. It was easy to see how he had gotten so big so quickly. 

(Name) patted Armitage’s belly as thanks for taking his medication.  
"Do you want me to get you more to eat?", she asked him.

"Does he always do this?", she asked Rey about Ben.

"Oh yes," Rey said. "He'll probably end up with about 6 plates plus dessert. There's a reason he's gone up to a 2X since we've been together."

Armitage nodded and smiled. "Please."  
He was thankful that neither of the others had brought up the fact that he wasn't getting up himself.

(Name) laughed. "Well, that's what growing boys need!"

 

When his wife got back she brought a tray, and when she sat it down the reason was evident. She had gotten him four plates piled high with as much as she could get on them.

"You sure spoil me, love," he said, giving her a peck on the lips before digging in. 

"And as you can see, that's why he's as big as he is," she said to Rey in a whisper.

"So I see!", Rey replied quietly.  
"I bet he'll manage to pack away at least three more and some kind of dessert."

(Name) smiled lovingly over at her husband. 

"My Armie has a very healthy appetite."

Hux’s cheeks were painted red. He never liked anyone addressing his size in public. He almost spit out his tea on that comment. 

"Don't be upset, Arm," Ben said, seeing his friend's embarrassment. "Trust me. I know what it's like being big now." 

"It's alright, sweetie. There wasn't any harm meant.", (name) soothed as she gently patted him on the back.  
She then began to rub his back to reassure him.

Throughout their meal, Hux ended up eating ten plates of food plus two dessert plates. He was stuffed to the brim and his belly was popping out the bottom of his tight t-shirt.  
(Name) very gently rubbed the side of his belly to try to help him be a little bit more comfortable. As she did, she looked across the table to see a similar situation between Ben and Rey.

When he was finally done, Hux had to lean back and undo his pants. At this point, he didn't even care. His breathing was even a bit labored from being so stuffed.

"We'll have to do this again," he said before his goodbyes. 

They planned another meeting and then soon (name) and Armitage were home alone. 

 

 

"Ugh, I shouldn't have eaten so much.", Armitage complained as he laid down on their king sized bed.

 

She chuckled and began rubbing gentle circles on his stomach to soothe it.  
After a moment though she paused and took his pudgy face between her hands.

"I guess you shouldn't have been trying to establish dominance over Ben then should you?", she asked him with a smile.  
He looked about to protest.  
"Ah! I saw how you had to practically force those last two plates and the dessert down."  
She let go of his face and continued to gently rub his big belly, a smile on her face.

"You know me too well," he admitted. "I just wanted to be able to beat Ben in something. Apparently out eating him is the only thing I can." 

"That's not true. You got married first.", she told him planting a kiss on his belly.  
"How are your leg and hips doing now?"

"Better," he said with a little smile. He was beginning to feel out of it. (Name) always thought it was adorable when he was like this though.

"I was actually thinking that we could maybe have sex if you're interested," he said. "You on top obviously." 

"Good.", she was glad he wasn't in as much pain now.

"Only if you're up to it. I don't want you getting hurt. Plus you're still pretty full.", she said a little hesitantly.  
"But if think you'll be alright, sure that'd be nice." She smiled.

 

The couple did have an enchanting night together. Hux felt like his old self again as he managed to please his wife. He was always submissive in bed, even when he was smaller. 

Once they were finished, they lay cuddling each other.  
Hux was still a little out of breath, but he was content.  
(Name) stroked his fiery red hair.  
"I didn't hurt you, did I?", she asked in concern. 

She had gotten a little carried away and was worried that she'd done something to aggravate his injuries.  
They hadn't had sex in a while because he'd been in so much pain, but that was no reason for her to go crazy. She regretted it a little now hindsight.

"I'm ok for now," he said with a small kiss. "Besides, whatever pain it caused, it was worth it." 

So he was hurting.

"Are you sure, Armie?", she asked.

(Name) had always been motherly and almost overprotective of him, but now she was the one that had caused him to be in pain and the guilt was starting to creep in.

"No need to be upset," he said happily, holding her tight against his fat body. "I loved every minute and I am so lucky to have you as my one and only wife." 

(Name) nuzzled his cheek and kissed him.

"Thank you. I really am sorry if I hurt you."

She ran her hand up and down the side of his big belly soothingly.

"I'm glad that you're my husband. I love you so much."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to chat with me over on Tumblr on either my main blog @isilwenshadewind or my Kylux one  
> @kylux-trashpile


End file.
